Chloe Who?
by gymkat.xo
Summary: Before, if you asked Alek if he knew who Chloe King was he would've responded "Chloe who?" but not anymore. He was the last person who would pine after a girl he could never have, but the day has come. Alek Petrov wants something he can't have...for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the first time I've written a story from Alek's POV so make sure you let me know how it is!**

* * *

I knew she was Mai. I'm not stupid. Why would Jasmine think I was gonna kiss her though? It's not like I've ever talked to her before. Ever. Her name is Chloe King, I know that now. And her friends are Crazy Amy and that dorko Paul. But it's all just part of the job, knowing about what you have to protect. Valentina had put us up to this. I personally thought it was a waste of time. Who cares if she's Mai anyway? It's not like she's anybody important... like the Uniter. Wouldn't that be just grand, Chloe king the Uniter. Not in a million years. Ha.

"We were right about Chloe being one of us," Valentina said. I tried to make it look like I was listening, but honestly I couldn't care less. Jasmine elbowed me. Apparently I wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"There's something else," Valentina continued. Still didn't care. "We have reason to believe that she is also the Uniter. I have been informed that she was pushed off Coit Tower, and lived."

I almost choked. The Uniter? You have to be shitting me. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that Valentina was trying to pull one on me.

"But who would push her off of the tower, and why?" Jasmine asked. They now had my undivided attention.

Valentina sighed. "I believe that the Order has already found her. We must act quickly, before they can take any more of her lives. Each one is more valuable than the last. You two are to be her protectors and mentors. She does not yet know what she is. Tomorrow you will explain it to her, bring her here after school. You must train her to fight, to defend herself. You must teach her about the Mai, our history, our future, what it means to be one of us. And you must watch over her day and night. All nine, now eight, of her lives are more valuable than our own combined. Do not hesitate when protecting her, you must fight for her at all costs. I am sending you now to guard her. I recommend you take shifts. Other Mai will be available to assist you, should the need arise, but there is no one I trust more than you two. Go, now."

As if a teenage life with a crazy superhero-like alter ego wasn't complicated enough. Now I was responsible for the freaking Uniter. Great.

I got up and followed Jasmine out the door. We ran down all 18 flights of stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator, and outside into the cool nighttime air. As we flew across the rooftops, I realized I had no clue where we were going.

"Jazz? Where exactly do we find her?" I was pretty sure Jasmine didn't know either.

"Well, if you had been paying attention like you were supposed to, then you would've remembered that Mom told us where she lives, dummy." Jasmine gave me a disapproving look.

"You know I never pay attention to Aunt Val. It's boring." We had stopped on the roof of a house in the middle of a San Francisco neighborhood.

"Okay, well here we are," Jasmine announced, somewhat unnecessarily. Since it was like three in the morning, I assumed Chloe would be asleep. Sure enough, I heard deep breathing and a slow, steady heartbeat. She was definitely asleep. I listened carefully for signs of anyone else who lived in the house. I only heard one other heartbeat.

Jasmine read my mind. "She lives with her mom. Her name is Meredith King."

She paused.

"You heard what Mom said this time, right?" she asked, giving me _that_ look. "That we should guard her in shifts?"

"Yes, Jasmine, I heard her. I'll watch her first." As much as I didn't want to spend my night on a rooftop, I'm sure Jasmine didn't either. Also, if I went back home it meant having to listen to more of Aunt Val's boring lectures. I'll pass.

"Okay, but Alek," Jasmine started, "Alek look at me. You have to take this seriously. I know you think it's dumb, but it's not. This is the Uniter we're talking about here. Don't. Mess. It. Up."

"Got it," I said. And with one final glare, she left.

Now what am I supposed to do? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs until dawn? And at dawn, then what am I supposed to do? I couldn't very well just stay on her roof in broad daylight. That would be an awkward confrontation. 'What are you doing on my roof?' 'Well you're this part cat crazy superhero with nine lives so I'm protecting you.' Yeah, no thanks.

I decided to start by checking the perimeter, to make sure there was no one else here. There wasn't. Go figure, right? Then, I started to look for a place to hide once the sun rose. I decided that a large evergreen in the back of the house would be sufficient.

And now, I wait. Wait for what, I'm not exactly sure. Nothing happened. I periodically checked the property for anything suspicious, but there was nothing there. This was just stupid. I sat there on the roof, listening, focusing on each individual sound. I was really that bored. An animal was digging in the neighbors' lawn; an owl took flight down the street; Chloe rolled over in her bed; Chloe's steady, continuous heartbeat…

I jolted awake. The sun was just starting to rise. Shit. I should already be off the roof. Looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching me, I climbed down from the roof, dropping behind the tree in the back yard.

I stayed where I was for half an hour. From here, I had a clear view through the back door and into the kitchen. In that time, Meredith King had come downstairs, made coffee, and eaten breakfast. I could hear Chloe banging around upstairs, but all of a sudden she sprinted down the stairs, grabbed her bag and left after yelling bye to Meredith. I took off, staying about a block or so behind Chloe the whole time. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Jasmine.

_I have your backpack. Meet me at my locker in 5. –Jasmine_

While I had my phone out, I checked the time. Damn girl was going to make me late for school! I started to run a little bit faster; I still had four blocks to go. Right before I turned the corner, I started walking. I quickly ran my hand through my hair as I walked through the doorsof the school.

Jasmine was waiting at her locker, holding my backpack.

"You're the best cousin ever!" I told her as I took it and hurried to homeroom, sliding into my seat just as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to upload again! Legitimately, I just forget. :P Remind me! As an apology, I'll upload two chapters :) Here's the first one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Third period I had U.S. History with Chloe. It was possibly the most boring class ever. I decided I should use this time to get to know Chloe a little better before Jasmine and I had to talk to her this afternoon.

She was sitting three rows in front of me and two rows over. At the moment, she was hunched over her desk taking notes furiously in her notebook. Her long, wavy blonde hair cascaded down her back, and moved slightly as she wrote. Every time she paused for a moment to think, she tapped one finger on the edge of her desk. Her eyes would light up with recognition, and she would begin to write again. I listened to her heartbeat, to familiarize myself with it. Thump, thump...thump, thump...thump, thump...

I jumped as the bell went off, signaling the end of class. Shoving my stuff into my bag, I made my way to the door.

"Hey man," Connor said, hitting me on the arm. We were 'buddies,' you could say. He was…one of the people I disliked the least on the basketball team. Let's just say he wasn't a complete moron.

"Sup," I nodded to him.

"Dude. What's up? You were staring at that Chloe chick like all class. D'you like her or something?" He just looked at me waiting for a response.

"What? No, I don't like her. C'mon Connor, really?" How was I going to get myself out of this one? I mean, I didn't like her, but I couldn't just say that I was her protector and we both had crazy cat powers, even though she didn't know it yet. Mental face palm, big time.

"Alek. You stared at her. The entire hour. Something's up, I know it."

"Really. I don't like her. I'm just exhausted. I spaced out."

"Whatever you say, dude. But I still don't believe you."

"You're mental, Connor. Catch you later, I gotta go." I made my way down the hall and towards my next class. How could I have been so stupid? Now all the guys are going to be on my case about this for days. Great. Just great.

Before I entered my next class, I pulled out my phone and shot off a quick text to Jasmine, telling her to meet me at my locker after school, and to bring Chloe. From there, we would head back to our place and then we could explain to Chloe what's going on.

I was sitting on one couch next to Jasmine, and Chloe was across from us on the other.

"I'm _what_?" Chloe asked incredulously. Her clear blue eyes were wide with disbelief.

"You're Mai," I told her again. "And we are too. We're your protectors."

"Okay… and if that's actually true, why do I need protecting exactly?" She was looking at us like we were crazy, expecting her to believe a story like that.

"Well…" I started, before explaining the prophecy, how she was the Uniter, and had nine lives. Then Jasmine helped me explain how the Order was trying to kill her, and why.

"I still don't believe you," Chloe said.

I retracted my claws. "Can't you do this?" I asked with a smirk.

She gasped. "I- I don't think so." She looked at her hands questioningly.

"Okay," I said, knowing she very well could. "What about your super speed, hearing and sight? Or how you're still alive after you were pushed off that tower? Explain that."

"I can't," she sighed.

"It all happened when you turned sixteen, didn't it?" Of course I was right, I knew I was.

"Yeah, but… wait, how did you know that?" She looked confused.

"Because," I smiled smugly, "You're Mai."

Jasmine just looked at me before explaining everything to Chloe again. She was much more patient than I was, answering Chloe's many questions. They talked forever, and I stopped paying attention after a little while.

After several hours of more questions and explanations, Chloe finally seemed convinced that we were telling her the truth.

"So, let me get this straight. I'm 'Mai' and I have powers, like super speed, strength, sight and hearing. I'm also the 'Uniter' so I have nine lives, one of which I lost. I have to defeat this Order-thingy and unite the humans and the Mai once more. I also can't kiss a human or they'll die. Is that it?" Chloe looked overwhelmed with all the information, but also a little excited at the same time.

I nodded. "Yes. That's _it_." She still didn't seem to grasp the importance of what she was, who she was.

"Also," I added, "Tomorrow we start training. Midnight. We'll meet you on your roof. Think you can sneak out?"

"Wait, hold on. Training for what?" She looked completely taken aback.

"Mai training. You know, fighting, hand-to-hand combat, stuff like that. You need to be prepared, Chloe. You could be attacked at any time." Even though I thought that this whole thing was completely ridiculous, I was being serious. Chloe needed to learn how to fight for herself so she could preserve her lives for when she might actually need them.

"Um, okay, yeah I'll be there." She frowned. "Can I go home now?"

Before I could say anything else, Jasmine interrupted. "Of course you can. I'll walk with you."

As I watched them leave, I started to realize what an undertaking this actually was. Jasmine and I were in for it, big time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the second chapter for today.**

* * *

It was a quarter to midnight, and Jasmine and I were sitting on Chloe's roof, waiting for her. I was getting impatient; we'd already been here for two hours.

"Just wait, Alek. She'll be here soon," Jasmine assured me. But midnight came and went and Chloe still didn't show. I could hear her in her room, what was taking that girl so long?

It was ten minutes past midnight and I was about to go and get her myself, when she climbed out her window and onto the roof.

"You're late," I accused her.

"Sorry," she said. "I had to make sure my mom was asleep. You want to be the one explaining to her why I was sneaking out my window? Didn't think so."

"No need for the attitude, Chloe," I replied, maybe a little harshly.

"Okay both of you quit it and let's go," Jasmine cut in. "We've already lost fifteen minutes as it is, let's not waste any more time. Come on."

We jumped down from the roof and ran across San Francisco until we arrived at an abandoned warehouse. I started to climb the fire escape, followed by Jasmine and Chloe.

By the time we reached the roof, Chloe was the only one breathing heavily. This was nothing compared to what Valentina had put Jasmine and I through.

"The first and most important thing you need to know," I started to say, but was interrupted by Chloe.

"Wait, there's more? I'm exhausted already!"

"Yes, there's more," I said, slightly annoyed. "Anyway, you should know that you can be attacked at any time. Assassins aren't ever going to come at a convenient time, they're going to try and catch you when you're at your weakest. You should always be on the lookout. We'll teach you to use your heightened senses as well as how to fight in hand-to-hand combat. But just know it will come when you least expect it."

"'It'? What's 'it'?" Chloe asked. She looked peeved.

I just shrugged nonchalantly. I had just meant 'it' as in like an attack but when Chloe asked me what 'it' was, it gave me a brilliant idea. Even though I barely knew her, she was definitely going to be fun to mess with. I could tell.

"Okay," I said after a moment. "Tonight we're just going to teach you the basics of fighting, so that in case you're attacked between now and our next training session, you can defend yourself." My subtle use of sarcasm was missed by both of the girls.

"I'm kidding," I told them, because Chloe looked worried. A look of relief washed over Chloe's face, and Jasmine just muttered, "Not funny, Alek."

"It was hilarious," I clarified, before Jasmine started teaching Chloe how to throw a punch. I leaned against the railing, watching them.

At first, Jasmine blocked every one of Chloe's attempts but pretty soon Chloe's hand made contact with Jasmine's arm. I knew Jasmine was going easy on her, trust me no one landed a punch on Jasmine, but Chloe was still learning fast. Once she could repeatedly 'punch' Jasmine successfully, Jasmine had her practice blocking. Again, Chloe was unable to block a single one of Jasmine's hits in the beginning, but she was soon able to stop every one.

Chloe's lithe movements were swift and graceful. Her long blonde hair streamed behind her, waving back and forth with every movement. The way her body moved was intriguing, lashing out and recoiling after every strike... But now was not the time to admire. _It was time to have a little fun_, I thought, smirking to myself.

Chloe's back was to me, so I walked up behind her. Jasmine gave me the eyebrow, but I just mouthed "training tactic" at her. She looked at me funny, but I ignored her.

Now I was only a few feet away from Chloe. Both her and Jasmine paused in their fighting for a half-second, and I jumped at the opportunity. I grabbed Chloe around the waist and threw her over my shoulder. Her arms and legs started to flail as she tried to escape my grasp.

"What the HELL, Alek!" she shrieked.

I just laughed. "You never know when 'it' will come," I told her, smirking. I went to put her down, letting her fall a short way before a caught her and set her on her feet. "You should always be prepared."

"God, you're horrible," she said, brushing herself off. Turning to Jasmine she asked, "Are we done now?"

"Yeah," Jasmine nodded. "I think Alek has tortured you enough for one night."

I scoffed. "Fine. I guess we're done then. Let's go." I started walking back to Chloe's house without looking back, but I knew they were following me.

I was going to have so much fun with them.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
